The hunted
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: When the little sister of Hotch becomes a victim of the latest case, will he find her in time before she becomes the next body?
1. Chapter 1

So I have returned with a new story. Just to warn you ahead of time, there will be trigger warnings for later chapters for things such as rape. This is a Criminal Minds fanfic so things could get graphic in later chapters too. Just a warning and I will put a warning on chapters that contain triggers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only this plot and Christina. Criminal Minds is owned by Jerry Brochiemer.

**_Chapter 1_**

It was early in the morning when Spencer Reid walked into the BAU office. His boss Aaron Hotchner had asked that they all show up early that morning. It seemed that they had a case and they were in for a long day. When he reached his desk, he reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out his go bag and set it up on his desk. Not sure what this case would involve as he noticed a small letter on his desk. He had picked it up as he noticed the handwriting. He knew who the handwriting belonged to. Her name was Christina Marie Hotchner, Aaron's little sister.

They had met in college as they met in the library. She had been studying a few things and turns out they both were in the same classes together. Even after they both graduated, they still managed to keep in touch. When he pulled the letter out, he frowned as he looked at the writing. The date was over two weeks ago and even with her elegant handwriting, he could tell something was wrong.

_My dearest Reid,_

_I am not sure if you are going to get this or not, but someone has been following me lately. I have been keeping an eye on him, but he has been making me nervous. I want you to know that if I don't feel safe in my home I will come to you. I have yet to say anything to my brother about us, so don't let him know what is going on yet. If you don't hear from me in a week, something happened. I will try to call you soon so you don't worry about me._

The rest of the letter he didn't pay any attention to. Someone was after her and he knew that he had to do something. He looked up hearing the door to the conference room opened and Hotch had walked out as he had a look of worry as he held the case file in his hands. Hotch looked up as he seen Reid in the bullpen and headed down. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his legs almost gave out and Reid ran to help him. The normally strong and composed leader of the team was clearly a mess. Reid walked him over to the desk and sat him down.

"Hotch what is going on? Is everything alright? Are you upset about something that is the case that we are about to work on?"

Hotch held out the case file for Reid to look over. Reid began to scan it as it looked almost like any other case that they went on. There had been several women who have come up missing in the past 10 years. Several of the women who went missing were found dead in other states. There was a new victim and when he turned to look to see who the latest victim was, he dropped the folder and turned to look at Hotch.

"Christina is missing?"

Hotch looked up at Reid as he looked confused for a moment. How in the world did he know his sister? He had even more questions now, but before he could ask anything, Derrick Morgan had walked in with David Rossi. Derrick had turned to Hotch as he smiled.

"Heard we have a new case today, I hope this one is a quick case. I didn't realize there were so many creeps out there who hurt women and children. Is that why JJ and Prentiss isn't coming?"

Hotch looked up at Derrick and he knew that he had to tell them what was going on. There was more to this case and he knew that it might be tied with him too. When he watched Reid, he was playing with a letter in his hands. Hotch reached out and took the letter from his hands as he read over the letter. Reid tried to reach for the letter, but Hotch refused to give it back to him. He turned to look at Reid.

"I am sorry, but this letter is evidence. This letter is linked to this case and we are going to need this. Derrick, I want you to get the jet ready. I will explain more about this case when we get into the air. For now we need to hurry up and get going. Reid, I think you are going to explain to me how you know my sister. It seems like you have to be part of this case."

Hotch got up as he put the letter into the case file and headed out. Reid went to get up to chase after Hotch, but Rossi grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Reid turned to look where Hotch had vanished to. He had to get that letter back from him. Reid pulled away from Rossi and took off after Hotch. Rossi watched him and chuckled as he pulled out his phone. There was a picture on his phone that had a blindfolded and gagged young female tied down to a chair. Her long dark hair was pulled back. Rossi chuckled as he licked his lips. He would have fun when they got there and nobody would know anything. Like anyone would think to look in their own team about finding the killer.

When Reid caught up with Hotch, he turned to look at his youngest member. He knew that he should have asked about how he knew his little sister, but she wasn't a member of their team, so if Reid wanted to see her, he could. They had every right to, but now that she was missing it made it harder for both of them. He wanted to see her again. Hotch had the case file open as he waited for the rest of the team came in. Emily was the last one to walk into the room and sat down. Hotch cleared his throat.

"Alright, this case is in our own backyard. Now there is something else that you guys need to know about this case. From the looks of it, another one of our members knows our latest victim in this case."

Hotch looked over at Reid as he was trying to make himself as small as possible in the room. Knowing that all the eyes were on him, he didn't like it. Hotch was watching Reid as he knew that the young genius wasn't going to say anything. He sighed and shook his head looking back at the team.

"Several women between the ages of 18 and 25 have been going missing. Each one had been raped and even bound by rope. The women are killed by different means and dumped in another town. The unsub keeps them for about a month before he kills them. Some of the victims have been found with either stab wounds or burns. Most were superficial. The latest victim was taken about two weeks ago. We have two weeks to find this new victim before she is killed. Her name is Christina Hotchner, my little sister."

The room went quiet hearing the name. Jennifer Jareau had covered her mouth and looked like she was going to be sick. Hearing that the latest victim was related to her boss was shocking. She knew that they had to find her and quick. Knowing how dangerous it was for her, they were going to have to find her quickly. Though she wasn't sure why Hotch had said that one of the team knew her as well, unless he was referring to himself, though when he looked at Reid, maybe something was going on between the two.

Reid then slowly got up and looked at Hotch. There was something in his eyes that was of worry and concern in those big hazel eyes of his. He slowly stood as he reached for the file. When he picked up the file, his hands were shaking when he slowly opened the file.

"We have to find her and soon Hotch. You know that we should treat this case like a high profile case. That way we can get your sister home. You know that I will help with anything that I can too."

Neither noticed as David Rossi slipped out of the conference room and headed out of the BAU, he had plans and he knew that he had to make sure that nobody would find her yet. He wasn't planning on killing her yet. He had other plans for her, first thing he needed to do was get Hotch to notice him. He got into his car and took off to head to his hideout to go see how little Christina was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to post the next chapter. Each chapter will switch between two groups. I just wanted to let you know. Just wanting people to know that later chapters could have trigger warnings. Slight trigger in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I only own Christina and NoxyHart owns Jared.

**_Chapter 2_**

Christina groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. The room looked like an old cabin bedroom and she was tied down to the bed. She took stock of herself as she realized that she only had on a bra and panties and she hated not really knowing where she was at. She found a window off to her left and she could see trees outside the window. She knew that nobody would look for her in a cabin out in the woods, but she had to try something. It was up to her brother and her hopeful boyfriend to find her. She knew that her brother wouldn't give up looking for her. She also knew that Reid was smart too.

She was trying to go over what she remembered when she was taken. She knew that she had to figure out what had happened so she could figure out what was going on now.

_-Flashback-_

_ She had been at the usual coffee shop that she would always go to because she was supposed to meet up with Reid. She had called and left a voicemail on his phone telling him to meet her. She had a letter in her hands that she wanted to give him as she had wanted to give him the letter to him in person. She was scared about who had been following her. She had wanted to talk to her brother about it, but she thought that she could figure it out on her own. Besides, she knew that her brother was busy with work. He taught her so much already; she thought she could do it on her own. When she had heard about the other women going missing, she was scared that she was next, but didn't want to voice it out loud. _

_ She looked up hearing footsteps heading towards her. She looked up hoping that it was Reid as he was late by a few minutes, but he could have been on a case when she called. When her eyes caught sight of the person, she never expected her brother's boyfriend to show up. When David Rossi had showed up at the coffee shop, she had a look of shock on her face. She didn't want to talk to him about anything that had been going on. She felt that she couldn't trust him. He might tell her brother what was going on and Hotch wouldn't allow her to be out anywhere without an escort. Rossi sat down across from her and smiled at her. He held out his hand to her._

_ "I am sorry that Reid wasn't able to come see you. He was off on a case with Hotch and so he sent me to check on you since he wasn't able to make it. You know how important Reid is to the team. He is the brains and Hotch needs him to help solve a case. Now what did you talk to Reid about? I can always give him the message for you. Maybe I could even help you out instead?"_

_ She shook her head as she got up. She didn't like how she felt around the man and she knew that she had to get out of there. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel uncomfortable. She would call Reid later and find out what was going on and make sure that he was alright. She had just spoken with him a few hours beforehand. He would have mentioned if he was on a case or not. Maybe that was why he didn't answer when she called him an hour ago? She shook her head as she went to put the letter back in her bag. That letter had too much information in it to get into anyone else's hands. Before she could put it in her bag, Rossi grabbed her arm and she dropped the letter. He smiled as he picked it up. He seen Reid's name on the envelope and looked back up at her._

_ "Don't worry; I will make sure that he gets this. I am sure you don't want your brother to read it right? I mean you are the younger sister to the supervisor of Spencer Reid. Think of what could happen if the wrong person reads this love letter? I will hand deliver this letter to him myself. Besides, what are you doing out here alone anyways? You need to be careful, with all these girls vanishing; you never know what could happen to you. Like I said, you being the sister to Hotch is a target on your back. Would you like me to take you home to make sure that you get home safe?"_

_ She looked up at him and she had to think of something fast. She didn't feel comfortable with being alone with David Rossi. She didn't even care that he was talking with her brother, she just never trusted the man. There was something off about the man and she knew it. She was looking around for a reason, but Rossi could see an opening. He held her arm tighter as he grinned._

_ "Scream and I will make sure that I make both your life Hell, but your brother's life too. I am sure that you remember the Reaper don't you? Your brother may think that he is dead, but he isn't dead. He is alive and well and looking for an opening. He knows that you are his baby sister. It would be a shame if he got a hold of you."_

_ She was starting to get scared now. Not sure why Rossi was threatening her, she needed to do something though. She looked around as she hoped to find some answers, but instead she got more questions. She tried to pull away from Rossi and his grip tightened on her arm. She knew if she screamed, something bad would happen so she did the smart thing and stayed quiet. _

A sudden jerk had brought her back to the present. She looked up as she seen Rossi staring down at her. When did he get there? She was so distracted by trying to remember what happened that she didn't hear him come in. How could she be so distracted? She watched him with fear. He was grinning as he reached over and cupped her cheek gently.

"It seems that someone was daydreaming again. Tell me were you dreaming about your brother, or perhaps little Reid? I can tell that you really like him. In fact I think he likes you too. Tell me why hasn't he asked you out yet? Oh and sorry I gave him the note a bit late. I had been working on another case and I forgot to give it to him sooner. I left it on his desk this morning. I hope there wasn't anything important in that letter."

He chuckled as he watched her freeze after hearing that. What was she going to do about this? How did he even know how she felt about Reid either? She had to do something. She feared that Rossi could hurt Reid, or worse. Not sure what to do, she began to struggle on the bed. She knew it would be hopeless to struggle, but she had to try something to break free. Rossi laughed as he watched her struggle for a few minutes before he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"You are not going anywhere my dear. You are stuck here with me. I have plans for you anyways. In fact, there maybe a friend for you to meet soon, that is if he gets here in time. He should have already been here, but it looks like he is late."

Just then there was another door slam and a loud grumble. Rossi chuckled as he looked up hearing the door. When Christina tried to turn to look to see who it was, Rossi blocked the view. She knew that he was hiding someone important, but she couldn't see who it was. There was something very familiar about the heavy boots that walked across the wooden floor of the cabin. They were slow as they headed to the same room as them. The door suddenly swung open and a figure was thrown onto the other bed. The figure groaned and her eyes widened as she knew that voice.

Before she could say anything, another figure walked in. Her face fell as she knew who that was as she could never forget that mask. It was a mask that haunted both hers and her brother's nightmares. Clearly now it would also haunt someone else's dreams. She wanted to run over and hug the figure that was lying on the other bed, but she also had to keep an eye on the masked figure.

"Get the hell away from my best friend Jared, Foyet!"


	3. Chapter 3

Another day another chapter, been on a role with this one. Hopefully you are enjoying it. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, I do own this plot and Christina. Noxyhart owns Jared.

**_Chapter 3_**

Hotch slammed his fist into the table as he cursed. There had to be something that could lead them to his sister. They had been searching for 48 hours and they had no answers and even more questions. He had been going over everything and they still had found nothing. He reached for his coffee cup that was sitting on his desk and cursed as he knocked it over. The cup landed on the ground with a loud crash. He still had yet to sleep and was working on coffee alone. He put his face in his hands and cursed under his breath. He knew that he had to find his sister soon; she only had less then two weeks left for them to find her. How could he have been so stupid to not check on her?

Spencer Reid heard the crash and walked in as he seen the broken cup and reached down to pick it up. He put the broken cup in the trash and turned to look at his boss, worry and concern filled his big brown eyes. He knew that he was worried about his sister and he would help in any way that he could to bring her back home.

"I know we will get her back to us Hotch. I am sorry I didn't know at first that she was your sister until I joined the BAU. I mean we did go to school together and everything. I want you to know that if I knew that she was in trouble, I would have told you."

Hotch placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. He knew that it wasn't Reid's fault that she was missing. He was hoping to make sure that his sister was far from harms way, but having the family name, he knew it was a matter of time before someone found her. Maybe Reid would be good for his sister to keep her safe. He was doing everything he could to find her, even though this case was going to end up worse. He looked up at Reid and shook his head.

"It isn't your fault Reid, any of this. Even though this case is close for both of us, the only reason why the director has let us stay on this case is because she knows we are the best. We will find her, I promise you. When we get her back, the three of us need to sit down and talk about you and her. I trust you with her; I just want the two of you to know that because of the fact she is my sister and with you being on the team, how dangerous it is for the two of you."

Reid nodded as he sat down across from him. He could see that something else was bothering him. Hotch always tends to keep a lot of things to himself, but he wanted to be there to help him in any way that he can. It could be because of his sister being taken like this. He would do anything just to be there for him. He wanted to make sure that his boss was alright as he reached out and placed his hand over his.

"We are here for you too Hotch; we will figure this out together. You know I am here for you, the whole team is. You need to make sure that you take care of yourself too. You don't want Rossi to worry about you. Speaking of, have you seen Rossi lately? I thought he was here, but I haven't seen him around. I have been worried since we need him here on the team."

Hotch shook his head and sighed. In fact he hadn't heard from him since he vanished two days ago. He had taken off when they found out about the case. Maybe it had something to do with his sister being taken. He had tried to call him several times, but he had yet to answer his phone. Maybe he had gone to look for his sister on his own? He closed his eyes and shook his head. Knowing Reid, he was worried about him as he always was. Reid was always the kindest of his team, but he was also the one who did suffer a lot too.

"Actually I haven't heard from him since we started this case. After we briefed about this case, he just up and vanished. I have been trying to call him and he hasn't answered his phone. I wish I knew where he vanished to. Maybe he had an idea on where to look for my sister, but I don't know. Something is going on; I am just not sure what. In fact I have more questions than answers here lately."

Before Reid could answer, Derrick Morgan walked into the office with a look of worry. He held onto some papers as he looked between the two with a look of worry himself. He set the papers down on the desk and looked back up at Hotch.

"Hotch, these letters and pictures were found in your sister's apartment. They were hidden so the police didn't know about these letters yet. It seems that someone has been following her and knew who she was. It seems that someone was threatening too. Maybe it is the same one who took her sent these letters. It is worth a try to have these letters tested right? Maybe we should check and see if any of the other victims have had the same thing happen too."

Hotch nodded as he reached over and picked up the letters first. The very first one that he picked up, he froze. The way that the handwriting reminded him of the way Rossi wrote. He needed a copy of his handwriting to be able to compare it to. In fact if there were others that had letters too, was it the same person or perhaps this case is not even related to the other murders? He clearly wasn't paying attention as Reid had been calling his name. He hadn't heard him and he was focused on the paper. Derrick shook him as he then looked up.

"I have a few phone calls to make. I think I might know what is going on, but I need a few more answers. Reid, take Derrick and go back to my sister's apartment and look to see if there any other clues that could lead us where she could be located at. Make sure that you go over everything, I don't want anything missed. I will call you soon."

With that, he got up and left. Reid turned to look at Derrick with a look of worry. Something was going on and Hotch clearly was trying to figure out a few things himself. He then pulled out his phone hoping that Rossi answered his phone. When it went straight to voicemail, he cursed under his breath. Whatever was in those letters, maybe Hotch had some kind of idea? He would need to talk to Hotch and see what he knew. He would wait until he came back. He looked over at Derrick.

"I wish that Rossi would answer his phone. I mean we could use his help on this case. Do you even know where he went to anyways? Maybe Hotch figured something out or maybe Hotch finally got a hold of Rossi?"

Derrick looked up and shook his head. There was something else that was bothering him. The way that Hotch looked, he was figuring something out. Maybe there was more going on that he figured out? When he picked back up the paper with the writing on it, he froze. He had seen this handwriting before. He cursed under his breath. He then looked back up at Reid.

"I think Hotch figured it out and we just need to find him. Rossi is behind this and we have to find him. Come on Reid, we need to help out Hotch before he gets himself into trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

Time for another chapter. Just to warn you, there is a trigger warning in this chapter. If you feel like you can't read this chapter, just wait for the next chapter. This is a Criminal Minds fanfic, so it could get graphic dealing with crimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only the plot and Christina. NoxyHart owns Jared.

**_Chapter 4 _**

Jared groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. He looked over and his eyes widened as he seen Christina over on another bed. She was the only one that he could see in the room and he struggled to get up. He knew that he had to get over to check on Christina and his arms and legs were cuffed down. He was surprised that he was cuffed and she was only tied down. He looked around as he had to see what he could find to help get him out of this. He couldn't reach anything and when he heard Christina groan, he turned to her. He struggled more as she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped as she seen Jared.

"Jared, you don't know how happy I am to see you're alright. I have been so worried about you and when Foyet hit you in the head, I was afraid that he had killed you. We need to find a way to get out of here though. I am sure that Hotch is looking for me too."

Jared nodded and sighed as he looked around the room. He knew that he had to get her out of here. He knew that he would break free easy, but he didn't want her to know that. Sure she was his best friend, but he wouldn't want her to see the other side of him. He hoped that he could find a way to distract her long enough to break free. There was something else that he noticed though. On the cuffs that held him down, there were symbols. He knew that he seen the symbols before and he cursed.

He knew it was going to take a lot more to break out of here. Somehow someone knew who and what he was, so he was going to have to think smarter. There were only a few people who knew who he was and it seemed like their captors knew it too. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He knew that he was going to have to calm Christina down before he was able to do anything. He knew what he could use, but he couldn't touch her just yet. He wasn't sure if it would work.

"Chrissy, I need you to calm down. I will help you get out of here, but do you know who brought us here? I need to know what you know. That way first chance I get I will contact your brother to let him know what is going on."

She sighed as she moved to lie on her back. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. She knew who it was who had them, but she wasn't sure where they were at. She slowly opened her eyes as she then heard the front door open and slam closed. She froze as she was worried on who that was. Was it Rossi or Foyet? Either one wouldn't be good for her as she began to shake.

"Jared, I need you to pretend like you are still out. They mostly were after me, but I am not sure why they took you yet. It is very important that you pretend that you are asleep, I don't want you hurt."

Before Jared was going to say anything, the door to the bedroom was slammed open. Jared closed his eyes quickly knowing that Monica was worried about him. Foyet grinned and walked over to Christina and took out a knife and cut open her bra as she screamed. The knife slightly nicked her chest and Foyet leaned down and licked the blood off her chest. She shivered as she tried to pull away from Foyet and he growled and grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. He glared at her then grinned as he took the back of the blade and stroked her cheek.

"Tell me something dear Christina, how do you think your brother would feel if I decided to have some fun with you? I think if he knew what I could do to you, he would come running. I know you are a virgin and I was going to kill you and leave you for Hotch to find, but I think this would be even better."

She began to shake as Foyet stripped her out of her underwear. He grinned as he ran his hands down her legs. She shivered as she could feel his callused hands over her smooth skin. She didn't want this man to touch her; she wanted to have her first time with Spencer. Foyet grinned as he pressed against her. She gasped as she could feel how big he was. He had yet to remove his clothes so she was glad for that. She hoped that Jared was asleep so he wouldn't be able to see the shame in her eyes.

He then slowly began to strip out of his clothes and her eyes widened. She could see all the scars that were across his chest and body. She even seen the scars that her brother had left on him when Hotch thought he killed him. He reached for his pants and she gasped and began to struggle again. She knew that she had to get out of there and fast. Foyet growled and grabbed her by the throat.

"You better be quiet or I just might have some fun with the young man over there. It isn't like he hasn't had my dick in his ass. Oh yeah that's right, I am sure your brother didn't tell you about that. Now the more you fight this, the more I will just go over there and have some fun with him. Now will you be a good girl, or do I have to rape your friend?"

She shook her head as she looked back over at Jared. She didn't want her friend to be hurt and she had to do something. She sighed knowing what she had to do. She would do anything to protect Jared, even give up her own innocence to protect him. She didn't realize that Jared could feel all her emotions that filled the room. She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them.

"Fine, just please don't hurt him. He is my best friend and he means everything to me. I would do anything to protect him; he would do anything for me. Please just don't hurt him."

He laughed as he removed his boxers and got over her. She shivered as he made sure to press his hard cock against her entrance and grinned. He could feel how tight she was and with a quick thrust, he slammed into her. The minute he thrust into her, she screamed in pain. He made sure to go at a hard quick pace as he moaned at the feeling of her. She was so tight and even when he held her hips; he knew that he took the most important thing to her. He leaned down and kissed her lips and biting her lips. He grinned down at her.

"Well it seems like someone just lost their virginity. You know that now Reid will never be able to have that. I took the one thing that I know you were saving for Reid. I bet you that Hotch will be even more pissed when he finds out what I have taken from you."

He moaned out as he didn't last long as he came hard into her. She cried as he pulled out of her and didn't even clean her up. He turned to head to the bathroom and walked in. She closed her eyes and sobbed against the pillow. She knew that she had no way out of there and she feared what else would happen to her. She turned to look at Jared with tears in her eyes as she noticed he was awake and watching her. He shook his head as tears were in his eyes.

"I am sorry that you had to suffer like this. I will find a way to get us out of here I promise. Nothing else matters besides for getting us out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Time to get up another chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this. I know I am enjoying writing it. I try to get up a chapter a day, but sometimes it doesn't work like that. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying it. Comments are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I just own the plot and Christina. Jared is owned by NoxyHart. Enjoy

**_Chapter 5_**

Hotch had arrived at his house and walked in. Knowing that he had to find his sister soon, he didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to figure out where to start or else they would never find her. He looked around the house for any clues that they had missed. He was quite sure that they had missed something when they were in here last time. His phone then went off as he pulled out his phone. He had just received a text from Rossi. He hadn't heard from Rossi since this case started so he was a bit confused on what was going on. In fact he had just tried to call him twice before he got to the house.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was hoping that he was wrong and that he was jumping to conclusions due to the fact that his sister was missing. Rossi wouldn't hurt his sister right? Rossi must have been searching for his sister too, or at least trying to find answers for them too. He then pulled up the message to see what he had to say.

_Hotch; I have been trying to find some answers on why your sister was taken. I am sorry that I haven't answered my phone here lately. I was hoping to work alone to make sure I had a clear head. I have found a few answers that I want to tell you about in person. Meet me downtown in a half hour._

Hotch froze as he read over the message. So there was a reason that she was taken and Rossi was trying to figure out why that was. Clearly he found something and he was going to find out what it was. He knew that he was overreacting and that Rossi would come up with some way to find out what was going on. He had to send a message to the team knowing that maybe they could meet them down there too. In fact, there was still something bothering Hotch. Why did he leave to begin with? Sure he went to look for answers, but Rossi clearly knew something. He knew that he could still work with the team and with a clear head; there was something that he was hiding. He had to find out what else Rossi knew. He then sent a message to Reid.

_Reid, I am meeting Rossi downtown. He said he found something. Something doesn't feel right. Get the team and meet me down there in about a half hour or so. I am not sure what or why Rossi is acting like this, but I have a feeling that something soon will break open the case. Stay out of sight though until I find out what he knows._

He put away his phone and headed out to his car. He knew that Reid was smart and would make sure to follow the directions. He got back in his car and he froze. In the back window, he seen Foyet and he locked his doors. He thought that he was dead; in fact he knew that he was dead. He was the one who killed him. He shook his head as he felt something wasn't right. He had to focus on going to meet up with Rossi. He didn't say where to meet, but he was sure where he wanted to meet up at.

Hotch started up the car and headed downtown. He knew where he was going to go. He pulled up to a small café that he knew that he and Rossi go to every morning. It was called the Merge Café. He knew that it was there that he would meet him at. He got out of the car and looked around. It was quiet, which he didn't like. There was something else that didn't seem right. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He could see Rossi walking over to the café, but he had his sister's cell phone in his hand.

Clearly Rossi hadn't seen him yet, so he used that to see what was going on with him. He knew that recently he had been acting strange since his sister's disappearance. Hotch was watching Rossi close and he noticed that he was looking around. He watched Rossi pull out a shirt from a bag he was carrying. It was his sister's shirt and when he pulled out a vile of blood and poured it on the shirt, he was really confused. There was something going on and Rossi knew something about his sister. He got out of the car and he watched as Rossi walked over and set the shirt down in the alleyway and Hotch knew something was wrong with Rossi.

Hotch knew that he should wait until the rest of the team arrived for backup, but something told him that his sister was in more danger if he left Rossi to his devices. There was something else bothering Hotch as he watched as his boyfriend put the shirt in the alleyway. Why would he put blood on a shirt and leave it in the alley? He should have brought the shirt to the office so they could test it. Hotch walked over to Rossi and he looked up shocked. The look in his eyes made it clear that he was nervous about something. He looked back over to Hotch.

"Hotch I was just about to call you. I found this shirt and I was going to bring it to you to test it. I know how much you miss your sister and I am only trying to help. Since you made it here before I could tell you about it, I figured that we could do it together."

When Rossi reached for him, he pulled away. Hotch was watching Rossi close. He knew that what he just told him was lying. He watched him pour the blood onto the shirt. He really did know something and he wanted to find out what. When he was paying attention to his face, he did notice that something was different. The look on his face was that of shock and he covered it up hoping to look hurt. The only thing it made him look foolish.

"Hotch, what is wrong? I know you are worried about your sister, but I am just here to help. You know I am here to help you. You never pull away from me like that, so what has changed this time?"

Hotch stepped back as he didn't trust Rossi. He reached for the shirt and jerked it away from Rossi. He knew that shirt belonged to his sister and he was going to do everything he could to bring her home. Rossi just stared at him in shock. How could Hotch betray him like this? His sister was to blame and he was going to show Christina how much he hated her. When Hotch turned to head back to the car, a gun went right into his face and knocked him out. Rossi chuckled as Foyet stood over Hotch.

"Looks like we meet again Hotch, I want you to know how much I have missed you. Rossi go take him to the car. I am sure that his sister will be glad to see him."

Rossi nodded as he picked Hotch up and loaded him into the van that Foyet provided. Just as they got him in the car, another car came right around the corner and pulled up next to Hotch's SUV. Foyet cursed and got into the drivers seat. Rossi jumped into the front seat as Reid was the first one out of the car. He gasped as he watched Foyet and Rossi drive off and Derrick cursed when he got out. Now Hotch was missing and they still had no answers. He didn't know that Reid remembered the license plate and he would track them down.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Christina had been keeping an eye on Jared as she was working on trying to find a way to escape. They had to get out of there and soon. She didn't know how long they had been there, but she didn't like what has happened so far. She began to struggle with the ropes that bound her as around her wrists were starting to get red from her struggles. She sobbed as she had hoped to see Reid and her brother again. She kept her eyes on Jared as she suddenly grew worried. He hadn't moved in a long time and she tried to sit up a bit. She hoped that if she got his attention, it would help relax her a bit.

"Jared, can you hear me? Please answer me; I need to know if they hurt you. I have been worried sick about you."

Jared slowly opened his eyes and smiled over at her. He knew that she was worried and he was hoping to find a way out of there himself. He was hoping that if he played dead, that they would leave them both alone. He was trying to make sure that she didn't know what he was doing, or else things could end up bad. Another thing that had him worried was Foyet. Jared knew about what Foyet had done to her family and he didn't want the same thing to happen to her. He was afraid to have Christina be the target again and he had to distract him from her.

"I am not hurt Christina, I promise. I have been more worried about you. I know that Foyet hurt you badly. We need to get out of here and soon. Your brother is looking for you. I am sure that he will find us soon."

She nodded and sighed as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She had to do something soon before something happened to her or Jared. There was so much that they could do before something drastic happened. With Foyet, it is possible that he would just kill her just because of her brother. She closed her eyes and then opened them quickly. She knew that she had to help Jared get free.

"Jared, we need to get out of here soon. When they get back, I don't know what they plan on doing with us. I mean I am so scared on what will happen to us."

Jared nodded as he sat up more. He was going to say something, but he heard a car door slam and he froze. It sounds like they were back and he didn't know what to expect when they came in. Not sure what kind of a mood that either of them would be in when they walked in and he wanted to protect her with his life. She was like a sister to him and the door then opened and Christina gasped. Rossi had walked in first carrying the body of her brother Hotch. Rossi lied him down beside his sister. She tried to roll over to get close to her brother and Rossi laughed watching her.

"Look here Christina; you have your brother to join you as well. Tell me now that you have those who you see as family, are you going to stop fighting us and actually be a good girl this time around?"

She glared at Rossi and shook her head. She hated Rossi even more now and she needed to wake her brother up. She needed her brother to know what was going on with Rossi and that he was behind her kidnapping. In fact whenever he came to the house, she didn't trust him. There was something about him that made her feel that he was not to be trusted. Now that she had been kidnapped like this, she knew why. Rossi sat beside her and stroked her cheek.

"Your brother will never know what I did and if you tell him about it, I will kill you. Little Jared over there isn't going to say anything either if he knows what's good for him."

Hotch let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was spinning and it felt like he was hit in the head with a gun. The last thing he remembered was talking with Rossi and then it was blank. Was Rossi alright and where was he? He closed his eyes as he hoped that Rossi was alright. He slowly then opened them as his vision was slowly getting clearer. He hadn't noticed his sister yet beside him as he went to sit up, but couldn't get up. He froze as he struggled to get up. He looked over to one side of the room and he noticed Jared on the bed across from them.

"Jared what happened and how did you get here? Please tell me that you are alright. The team has no idea that you were captured too, they have no way of knowing that you were taken and now I have."

Jared slowly sat up and pointed beside him. He was hoping that Hotch would notice that his sister was right beside him. He was surprised that she was being so quiet; maybe she was thinking this was all a dream. Hotch turned to look to see where Jared was pointing to. There lying naked beside him was his sister. He gasped as he pulled on the ropes and managed to break the ropes that were holding his wrists as he removed his coat and covered her up. She looked up at her brother as she sobbed and tried to curl up against him.

"I am so sorry that I was taken. I was going to warn you when I talked to Reid, but I didn't get a chance to even talk to Reid about anything. I am so sorry, please forgive me."

Hotch shook his head and held her close. He was just so glad to have his sister back in his arms. He wished that the rest of the team had made it there to meet up with him, but now was not the time to worry about that now. He hoped that maybe there was some kind of a trail that was left so the team could find them. Before he could say anything, Hotch was pulled away from his sister and he was staring right into Rossi's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this chapter maybe a bit short, but I am almost to the end. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds, only the plot and Christina. Noxyhart owns Jared. Also if you want to read some other good works, go check her out. Enjoy.

**_Chapter 7_**

Reid pulled back up to the BAU with a look of shock. He had watched as Rossi loaded Hotch into his car and took off. There was one other thing that Reid noticed too, Foyet was there with Rossi. The thing he was trying to figure out was why Rossi was working with Foyet? Was Foyet behind the fact that Christina was taken? He slowly got out of the car and sighed. He was sure that Hotch and his sister now are together and they had to find them quickly. The first thing he was going to do was locate that car that they used to transport Hotch in. That was one way to find him.

When Reid walked in, JJ looked up with a look of worry. The rest of the team was there and behind him, Derrick Morgan walked in behind him. He had been the only one who went with him. They figured that they could find him easier if it was just two of them. Before anyone could ask him what was going on, he went over to his computer and began typing the license plate that he remembered. He knew it was the only way and he pulled up the name of the person who had the car. JJ walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Did you guys find out anything when you guys went to meet up with Hotch? I hope you guys found some answers."

Derrick looked over and shook his head. He wanted to tell them that they really didn't have anything, but the boy wonder had something. He wanted to rush back to the BAU because he felt he had something. He felt that there was something else that he wasn't telling the rest of the team. He saw it with his own eyes as he watched Rossi there with Hotch. Clearly Rossi and Foyet were working together. His fear grew for their team leader as well as the young sister. He watched as Reid smiled and looked back over at Derrick.

"I may have found a way to not only locate Hotch, but Christina too. After what and Derrick seen today, I know we will get them home safe."

JJ looked over at Reid confused. She was trying to figure out what Reid meant about Hotch being in trouble too. He had just text Reid on where to meet him and him and Derrick took off to go meet up with him. Maybe something happened while they were gone which would make Reid look up something on the computer? Something may have happened to Hotch and it was tied in with his sister's kidnapping. There was something missing from this case and she was sure that Hotch was the key. Reid printed out something and brought the paper over to Derrick.

"Alright I think I finally have an address for saving Hotch and Christina. Since I got the address of the car that was rented when they abducted Hotch, they left their address which I am sure they are hiding. Come on and let's get our boss back as well as his sister."

Prentiss was shocked as he looked over at Reid. That would explain why they had to get there soon. There was only one problem; they still don't know who took them. The look on Reid's face though, he knew who it was. She watched as Reid set the paper down and went to get a few things from his desk. She walked over and picked up the paper and looked over at what he had printed off. She froze as the face of the person was revealed. It was Foyet. If this was the case, then Foyet had both of them. There was something else that was bothering her, who else was working with him? Someone else had to be helping him and as she noticed the address, she froze.

"Are you sure Rossi is involved with Foyet? I mean why would those two be working together? I thought Hotch and Rossi were together?"

Reid looked up and nodded. The look in his eyes told her everything. Reid wanted to bring them both home and safe and sound. In fact, he was worried about what was going on with Christina and what was happening to her. They had only a short amount of time before they found her as a body and not a living breathing person. He grabbed his bag and turned and headed out to the suv. Derrick ran off after the young profiler as he reached the car. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We will get them back I promise. We need to go in there with a clear head. I know how hard you want to find them, but you need to think about this clearly."

Reid took one look at Derrick and got into the suv without another word. He started it up and drove off. He knew that he had to get them back. He knew what he was doing and the only thing that was on his mind was getting Hotch and Christina back. The only thing that he was worried about was going alone, but he knew that he was smart and he could take anything that was dished out at him. He just wanted to bring them back in one piece instead of pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. Been really busy with life. Just to let you know that it is almost finished. Reviews are always welcome._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds I just own the plot and Christina. Noxyhart owns Jared. _**

**_Chapter 8_**

Hotch held his sister close and kept his eyes on Jared. He didn't want Jared involved with Foyet and he had to get him out of there. How did they know that Jared was raised alongside Christina, unless Rossi told Foyet about him? The biggest thing was that he was focused on was getting the three of them out of there. For now, he needed to keep them safe. He didn't know how long the two of them had been trapped together, but he feared that Jared could have been trapped longer. He noticed that Christina was shaking in his arms as he looked down at her worried. Unsure of why she was so scared, he moved her into his lap and his eyes widened.

He noticed that underneath her, was dried up blood in the sheets. He hoped his biggest fear wasn't true. He looked back over at Rossi with a glare. He knew that Rossi had to do with why his sister had blood under her. Would he really do that to his own sister? When they got out of there, he knew what he was going to do. He was going to make sure that the director knew about this. There was a loud slam as he turned and looked who walked in. Foyet grinned as he looked over at Hotch.

"So good to see that you are awake now Hotch, I was afraid I hit you too hard and you wouldn't wake up."

Hotch growled as Christiana shook in his arms. He could tell that Christina was scared, but who was the one who hurt her. He wasn't sure if it was Rossi or even Foyet. He was sure that it was the later, but there was nothing that he could do to prove it either way. The only was would be is if his sister tells him who the one who did rape her was. He was sure that it was Foyet. Foyet moved closer to make Christina flinch and that was enough to prove to Hotch who did rape her.

Before Hotch could say anything, Foyet pulled Hotch away from his sister and she cried out. Rossi walked over as he grabbed Christina as she struggled to reach for her brother. She was shaking as she struggled out of his grip. Hotch knew that he had to get over to his sister as he felt weak as he struggled. Rossi was holding her down on the bed as Foyet laughed watching her.

"Well Hotch looks like she wants her big brother back, what are you going to do? I don't think I shall keep you two in the same room. After all, I have plans for your dear sweet sister. In fact the way she felt last time felt amazing, I should have done that to your wife first before I killed her."

Hotch growled and slammed his fist into Foyet's face which caused him to fall back and hit the wall. Rossi was going to say something, but decided to run over beside Foyet. Hotch ran over and pulled his sister into his arms. She was shaking as he had run over to let Jared out of his binds too. He made sure to grab them both. He knew that he would have to deal with both Foyet and Rossi, but for now his priority was his sister and Jared. Once they were free and safe, he would call the team and they could take on both of them together.

He ran out of the house and into the forest that Rossi and Foyet were hiding in. He continued to run not really knowing where he was going. He knew that sooner or later, he would have to stop and call the rest of the team. He wanted to make sure that they were far enough away from Foyet and Rossi so they couldn't find them before he called them. He continued to run as he was growing tired and he was going to have to stop to get some rest soon. He looked around for a place to rest and he set both Christina and Jared against a tree.

He pulled out his phone as he smiled realizing that he had signal. He was so glad that he did. He knew that he could get them out of here before Rossi and Foyet managed to find them. He went to make sure that Jared and his sister were fine and Christina groaned. Jared had fallen asleep against the tree and Hotch walked over and bent down beside his sister.

"I am going to get us out of here. I won't let them touch you ever again. If you want to talk about anything, I am here for you. I am sure so is Jared, but there are a few things that I need to know before we get back to the office."

She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her brother. She buried her head against his chest as she was shaking slightly. She knew that she had to tell her brother what had happened, but where to start? She was so scared to say anything in fear of Foyet coming after her and trying to hurt or kill her, even worse if he came after her brother. She tried to calm her breathing as she closed her eyes and listened to her brother's heart. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Foyet raped me Hotch. He didn't even use any kind of protection or anything. What if he gets me pregnant? I just don't know what to do."

Hotch held her close as he that she was upset over this. He would be there for his sister. For now, he would help her calm down and relax. Once she was asleep, he would call the team so they could come find them. His fear of what had happened to his sister was still fresh in his mind and if she was pregnant, what would he do? He would stay near his sister for whatever was needed. He just held her close knowing she needed the support. When he looked down at her, she was asleep. She must have cried herself to sleep.

He pulled out his phone with his free hand and noticed that Reid had called him about 4 times already. The team was worried he was sure; he had last called them before he got caught by Foyet. It was time for the three of them to get out of this forest and get back home. Reid was worried about both of them he was sure. He hit the call button to Reid. He didn't have to wait very long as Reid answered by the second ring. It was like he was waiting for him to call.

_"Hotch so glad to hear from you. When we got to that café, we were so worried that we didn't make it in time. Have you heard anything about your sister or find her yet? Where did you go? What happened while you were there?"_

Hotch had never been so glad to hear the fast talking genius. He took a deep breath and looked back at his sister then focused on the call.

"I have found her Reid. I need you to trace my phone to find us. There are there of us. My sister and myself and another young man named Jared. He is like a brother to Christina and I am not going to separate them right now. I just need to get them both home, also Foyet is alive. Rossi is helping him. If he is there, don't tell him anything."

Reid went quiet for a moment and there was shuffling. He heard a door shut and hushed whispers. He then heard Reid come back to the phone.

_"Garcia is tracing your call now. You will be home soon, all of you. Only Garcia and I know that you have been found. I will tell the team when you get here. I am just going to keep the fact you have been found hidden until we get you back here. We can deal with Rossi when we get you all home. See you soon boss."_

Reid hung up knowing that Garcia must have traced their phone. It will only be a matter of time before they arrive, but he will be so glad to get his sister home safe. He may have a plan to trap both Rossi and Foyet, but he is going to use Rossi to catch Foyet and get rid of him for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**_This is the final chapter for this part. There is another part, that is if I get enough people who want to read more. I hope you all enjoyed this._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only the plot and Christina. Noxyhart owns Jared._**

**_Chapter 9_**

Hotch knew that it was going to take some time for them to get out to them, so he made sure that his sister was comfortable leaning against the tree. Jared had leaned against Christina and Hotch looked over at them to make sure that they were alright. Jared had managed to lay his head in Christina's lap and he smiled at the sight. He was so glad that the two of them were back together again. He had sat down beside Jared and noticed that something was on the back of his pants. Confused, he moved him slightly to see what was on the back of his pants and he gasped.

When he looked at the back of his pants, they were covered in blood. He wasn't sure what had happened to him, but he would wait until he woke up to talk to him about that. There was so much blood; he wasn't sure how much he had lost from that. In fact he wasn't sure when it happened either. He knew that he would have to wait until he woke up to talk to him about it. He leaned back against the tree as he knew that if he closed his eyes, they would show up.

Hotch sat there for about an hour just watching over the two of them. Not sure even where they were at right now, he didn't know how long it would take for them to find the three of them. Since they were out of town, it could be a couple hours at least before they were found by the team. Jared let out a soft groan and Hotch turned to him and to make sure that he was alright. Jared sat up and looked around as he was confused on where they were at. He reached up and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Hotch what happened? Did we escape or did they just dump us in the forest to die?"

It was clear that Jared was hiding something. Hotch knew that Jared was just hoping to distract him from what was really going on. It was time to do some digging to find out what had happened. Maybe it was time to push Jared to find out what was going on with him. Before he could say something, Christina groaned and looked around. She smiled down at Jared as his head was in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she smiled at him. Hotch knew that it was now or never, so he took his chance.

"Jared what happened to you? I mean on the back of your pants are covered in blood, what did they do to you?"

Jared went quiet as he heard what he asked him. Sure he knew exactly what happened, but he didn't want to worry Christina with this. He knew in fact that it would upset her to know what happened to him, so he really didn't want to say anything. He looked down because he didn't want to see the look on their faces. He could feel Christina looking at him with worry, even without looking up. He could feel the emotions coming off of them in waves. He closed his eyes as he let a tear roll down his cheeks. He knew he had to tell them.

"Hotch I am sorry. They raped me before they brought me out to the cabin. When she was passed out, they would rape me constantly. I was hoping that if I distracted them with myself, they would leave your sister alone. I am sorry that I failed you both."

Hotch let the tears fall as he held both of them close. Jared didn't fail either of them, he failed them. He knew that he would do anything and everything to make it up to both of them. Christina refused to let either of them go. Sure she had lost her virginity because of what they did to her; she hoped that Reid would still want to be with her. She buried her head against them as she tried to hide her fears and worries. At least she was alive and had her family back.

She was going to say something, but she heard yelling in the woods. She looked up in fear thinking that it was Rossi or Foyet, but her fears were lifted seeing Reid with a flashlight. Reid ran over the minute he spotted the three of them huddled under the tree. Derrick Morgan was right behind him, trying to keep up with the young genius. The minute his eyes landed on Hotch and Christina first, his worry began to lift. Reid took Christina's face in his hands gently and kissed her.

"Oh Christina, I am so glad we found you. I was so worried about you when I didn't hear from you. I am just glad we were able to figure out what was going on before you were killed."

She cried against his chest as she held him close. She was still shaking as she held him. Hotch had gotten up as Jared sat there and leaned against the tree. He watched with a sad smile as the two hugged. He felt that he would never know the love that the two feel for each other. Sure he had Hotch and Christina as he grew up with them, but he knew that he would never know the love like Reid and Christina felt for each other. He let a tear slip as he looked away and it made Christina look up. She pulled him close to her as she held onto the two most important people in her life.

Jared was shocked when he was pulled into the hug. He then snuggled up against that warmth that he had always wanted. Reid even wrapped his arm around Jared as well as Jared was shocked looking up. He never felt such warmth come from anyone like it came from the two of them. He blushed softly as he looked between the two. Sure he was attracted to both males and females, but he had never felt the love that he the two of them shared towards him. Reid helped them both up and smiled.

"Come on, let us all go home. Hotch, I will take them to my house for the night and I will bring them in tomorrow so we can talk to Strauss tomorrow about this. I know Rossi has something to do with this and she will need to know what has happened."

Hotch nodded as he slowly got up. He knew that his sister was safe as well as Jared. He turned and headed out of the woods with Derrick following him. Reid slowly helped the two up as Jared held onto his hand as he helped him up. Reid made sure to lead them out of the forest slowly. Jared knew that he would have to go to the hospital tomorrow as well as Christina, but for now he was happy being with the two of them. When he led them out of the forest, she looked around realizing where they were. They were just on the edge of town. They hadn't been taken that far and she was glad for it.

She knew that Reid's home wasn't that far as they all walked together to his home. They had seen Hotch and Derrick drive off as she was sure that Derrick was taking him to his house for the night. Even though it was silent on the walk home, she was glad for it. It gave her time to think. She knew she really cared for both Reid and Jared, but how could she pick between the two of them? She grew up with Jared and they were really close, Reid on the other hand, they had gone to school together and she got to know him that way.

She was so deep in thought; she didn't realize that they had arrived back at his apartment in no time at all. Reid had helped them both inside and closed the door behind them. Jared decided that he was just going to check the apartment once, just in case someone was there. Since they had escaped, he wanted to make sure that they were safe and well prepared just in case. As Jared went and looked over the apartment, Reid turned to Christina.

"I know that we are still working on our relationship, but who is the guy that we found with you?"

She looked over at him as she wasn't sure if Reid was jealous or what. She did want to know why he was asking about who Jared was. She shook her head as she knew that she could always be honest with him. In fact she could always just come out and ask him. He always told her the truth, even if it hurt. He never judged her for anything and she knew that he would always stay by her side. It was something that she had learned from Jared. Though why he was asking her, she just wasn't sure yet.

"Jared and I grew up together. He was the one I told you about that moved in with my brother and me as a child. He had gone to go find himself and I hadn't heard from him since. I had missed him greatly as he was always a big part of my life. I know you are just asking, but I would like to know why you want to know about him."

He chuckled as he thought of how cute she was. In fact he had never seen her so beautiful before. He then thought about how he was going to word what he was going to tell her. Sure he was falling for her and hard, but just being around Jared made Reid want to know more about him and kiss him on those lips of his. Though the one thing that he wasn't sure about, how Christina felt about it at all. Christina was watching him as she smiled. The way that he was looking at Jared when he walked by, she had seen the same look on her as well.

The thought occurred to her that the three of them be together. She knew that Jared was not like them, he had told her as much when they were alone. She turned to Reid as she smiled and stroked his cheek. Jared walked back out as he looked like he checked all around the house. He sat down next to the two of them as he felt something between the two of them. He blushed as he realized what he was getting off of them. Both of them were horny and it was coming off of them in waves. It was turning him on so badly, as he had to adjust. He then slowly stood up as he looked between the two.

"You guys look like you could use a few minutes alone. I can go to a free bedroom to give you two some time."

Reid reached up and took his hand gently and Christina grabbed his other hand. He blushed even more looking between the two. He was attracted to the both of them, but how could he do that to either of them? They were with each other beforehand, and he could never tear them apart. Tears rolled down his cheeks as they pulled him back down between them. He sobbed against him as he had no idea how to tell them how he was feeling. There were so many emotions going around, it was hard to separate his from the two of theirs. Reid then stroked his cheek gently.

"Jared, don't leave please? We want you to join us."

Jared looked up shocked between the two of them. Not sure what to even say, but the way they held his hands said it all. They wanted him just as much as he wanted them. He leaned up slowly and kissed both of them gently and smiled as they both returned the kiss. Reid's phone then went off as he seen it was Hotch. Reid then answered as he could hear the worry in his voice.

"We managed to catch Rossi on the way home, but Foyet is still free."

Reid dropped the phone as he looked at the two people who he wanted to never leave. If Foyet was still out there, the two of them were in danger. He knew that he would have to do everything he could to protect them and keep them all safe.


End file.
